love or lust?
by Boominubbles
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction...It was a collaboration story (no judging; explained at the end of the chapter) This story is about grojband and the newmans at a water park and a hotel (sorry if this is an idea you have used) This is a story has LaneyXCorey and LennyXLaney. I rated it M for some fluff.
1. At the waterpark

A/n: this is my first fan-fiction so... Try to take it easy on me, please.

Disclaimer: I do not own grojband. (wish i did but I don't)

* * *

***No POV***  
It was an ordinary day in peaceville. Corey was waiting on the twins and Laney. When Corey got a text.

text read: "hey Corey. We were supposed to meet up at the water-park, where are you?"

***Corey POV***

"I scanned over the words before jolting up from my sitting position. How could I forget we were going to the water-park today!? I ran to my room, changed into the closest pair of swimming trunks, and ran to the park. I hope the band isn't too mad at me."

***Kon POV***

"I just texted Corey and Laney" kon said to his twin brother

"okay, kon" said kin

I looked at the door when I saw this girl in a black bikini. She walked towards me and kin.

***Laney POV***  
"hey guys"I said while the twins just stared at me.

"you guys okay?" I asked looking at them weird.

kin and kon finally snapped out of it when I asked where Corey was.

"Laney is that you?" The twins asked in union.

"yea, it's me." I said

"your a girl!?" Kon said

"We have been over this before" I said "Yes, I am a girl kon."

Just then Corey walked into the water park.

***Corey POV***

_"Finally, I reached the ever so colorful Big Barny's Water-fun Adventure Park. I paid for my ticket and walked in. It seemed emptier than usual, not that it mattered. The less people means more rides. It took a few minutes, but I finally managed to find the twins. They were talking to a girl with red hair. Wow, she looks amazing. Her short hair led to her thin figure, only covered by a black bikini. I could only stare at her in awe as my newly found teenage hormones filled my body."_

"hey guys" I said

"hi core" the girl said

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the girl with the red hair say "hi core" I thought about what she had just said, wait...only one person calls me core...and that is lanes... Oh no!

***Laney POV***

When core got here he started to talk to me and the when i said "hi core" he froze and started to turn a light red.

"core, are you okay?" I asked

***Corey POV***  
I came back down to earth and lanes was asking if I was okay.  
"yea, lanes I am fine." I said

"Hey guys." Kin said

"yea, kin" I said

"why are we the only ones here?" Said kin

"we aren't the only People here" said Laney as she growled at the people she Was looking at.

"THE NEWMANS." they all said in unison

* * *

Cliffhanger...

This is actually a colaberation story :)

immawizard

Please review and favorite. :D I will update soon if I get some good reviews and favs/follows.


	2. The hotel

A/n: thanks for all the favorites and follows :3 here is ur chapter update.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

* * *

***no POV***

Each of the band members came face to face with there gender opposite.

***corey POV***

Carrie and I were looking at each-other with disgust in our eyes.

***kin POV***

Me and Kim were looking at each-other with a longing look.

***kon POV***

Me and konnie were looking at each-other with a hateful look.

***Laney POV***

I was looking at lenny with a questionable look when I saw him staring at me. I looked into his eyes, his eyes were filled with lust as he stared at me.

***lenny POV***

Thinking to himself "I don't remember Laney looking so irresistible. I looked at her and my hormones started to go crazy. When I looked at her she was staring into my eyes.

***laney POV***

I am worried about the way Lenny is looking at me. I don't like it.

I was starring at Lenny's lust filled eyes, when I heard Core and Carrie arguing and looked to see what was happening.

"what are you doing here carrie?" Core said

"it's like hot outside and we wanted to go to the water-park" Carrie said

"well you and your friends better stay away from us." Core said

"no problem, like we don't want to spend time with you or your stupid band" said Carrie

After they stopped bickering I looked at Lenny again, his eyes filled with ever more lust then before. I was about to punch him when corey, kin, and kon started to walk away and I followed.

*carrie POV*

"stupid grojband" I said "Lenny what are you looking at?"

he snapped out of his thoughts about Laney when Carrie asked me what he was looking at.

"nothing." Lenny replied

"okay, let's go." Carrie said

*laney POV*

"hey guys where do you wanna go and do here?" I said

Corey, kin, kon ran off towards the wave pool.

I decided to walk around the park and see what looks like fun.

WATER-PARKS ARE REALLY FUN!

*laney POV*

I wondered around the park for a while. I was lost in my thoughts. Core was acting weird around me and Lenny was just looking at me so wrong. When I got to the lazy river I was alone so I decided to sing.

"on top of the world by imagine dragons"

"If you love somebody

Better tell them while they're here 'cause

They just may run away from you

You'll never know quite when, well

Then again it just depends on

How long of time is left for you

I've had the highest mountains

I've had the deepest rivers

You can have it all but life keeps moving

I take it in but don't look down"

WATER TRANSITION!

*lenny POV*

I was walking around the water park looking for something fun when I heard this enchanting singing. I went towards the singing and found that it was a Laney.

"hey Laney"I said

"hi" Laney said,

"was that you singing?" I asked

"Yea,It was me singing" Laney said

"you sing so beautiful." I said

"thanks, Lenny" laney said her face getting a little pink

She looks so pretty right now.

"hey you wanna go to the wave pool later?" I asked

"sure. Here is my number. Text me when you wanna go." Said Laney

"okay" lenny said as laney ran off.

SWIMSUIT TRANSITION!

*corey POV*

"We have been at the water-park all day. I think we should stay at the water-park hotel." I said

"sounds like fun." Kin said

We walked to Big Barny's Water-fun Adventure Park hotel and rented 2 rooms. And then we ran into the newmans, again. We choose to ignore them as we planned out the rooms and people. Kin and kon insisted on being in to same room. So it just left me and lanes. We had no choice but to be with each other.

*Laney POV*

When the newmans were at the hotel lenny looked at me seductively and I stuck my tongue out at him and followed my band members to a table as we planned who was sleeping where. Me and corey got put in one room and the twins in the other.

*Lenny POV*

When I was in the lobby of the hotel I was looking at laney seductively and she stuck out her tongue at me and when she walked away I swear she winked at me.

The girls wanted to all be in a room together so I had a room to myself, great.

I went to my room and decided to text Laney and see what she was up to.

_"hey Laney" I texted her_

_"hi Lenny" she replied_

_"what you up too?" I asked_

_"nothing much. I am just in a room with Corey. Because the twins had to be in the same room." She replied_

_"at least your not stuck in a room by yourself" i sent_

After it sent I decided to take a shower and go to bed.

* * *

I honestly wrote this chapter by myself (my partner hasn't been on) I am sorry if you hate me because me story is bad :(


	3. Love in the hotel?

**A/n: thanks for all the favorites and such. Here is the next chapter.**

**If It stinks it's because I am writing this because I can't sleep and my mind is kinda all over the place right now. This chapter is definitely a coreyXlanes chapter. **

Disclaimer: I don't own sh*t. (sorry for my language.)

* * *

***laney POV***

Lenny started to text me and we texted for a while but then core kept trying to see what I was doing and it was starting to annoy me. So, I put my phone in my backpack and decided to take a shower. And out of bad habit I started to sing.

"Sally's Song"

I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?

no, I think not, it's never to become

For I am not the one.

I finished up in the shower and got put and but on my bed clothes. I had on a tank top and a pair of black shorts. I went to my bed and started to drift off to sleep.

***corey POV***

I kept trying to see what Lanes was texting but she wouldn't let me. She finally went to go take a shower or something. I was about to listen to my iPod but then I heard lanes singing. Wow, She can sing. I was just sitting there listening to her sing, it was enchanting. She stopped singing and I heard the shower stop. She came out wearing a blue tank "top and a pair of black shorts. She looked so pretty. My body started to fill with hormones again. She fell a sleep and I couldn't help but stare while she slept.

When her phone buzzed. I looked at her phone and it was a text from Lenny.

" Why was Lenny texting Laney?" I whispered to myself

"core, are you still awake?" Laney said in a sleepy voice.

"yea, I am a little cold. Lanes do you mind if I get in with you?" I said

"um... Sure core." Laney said

I crawled into Laney's bed. She was warm. And we both drifted off to sleep.

SLEEPING TRANSITION

I woke up and found that Laney had her head on my chest. I am glad she wasn't awake because I was in a full body blush. I quietly got up and went to the twins room.

KIN AND KON TRANSITION

***corey POV***

"hey guys" I said

"hey" the twins said in union

"how did you guys sleep last night?" I asked

"I slept well, but I heard some great singing last night." Kin said

"yea. So did I" kon said

"well, I slept great" I could feel my face getting hot as I remembered how I woke up this morning. "hey, guys I found something odd last night" i said

"what was it?" The twins asked curiously

"I saw lanes phone yesterday and there was a message from lenny." I said quite seriously

"lenny?!" The twins screamed

"shhhhh! Lanes is still sleeping and I don't want her to know I looked at her phone." I said

Then I heard knocking on the door

***laney POV***

I woke up in the middle of the nigh and found that me and core were sleeping in the same bed. I had forgotten that he asked if he could sleep in my bed. I looked at my phone to see what time it was and there was a text. It was from Lenny. Oh gosh I hope core didn't see the text. The text read "hey laney I can't sleep. I was thinking of you." Oh gosh. And geez why did I wake up at 3:21 in the morning? I sat my phone back down and fell a sleep. To my surprise I woke up to kin and kon screaming something. I couldn't quite hear what they were screaming. I looked next to me and to my surprise core was gone. What ever. I put on some clothes and went to kin and kon's room to see what they were screaming about. I knocked on the door and heard people talking and then someone finally came to the door.

"hey kin" i said

"one second" kin said slamming the door in my face. I heard whispering and then kin opened the door again.

"sorry about that" kin said

I walked in to see core and kon sitting on one bed and kin joining them on the bed. I sat on the other bed while they all looked at me.

"why are you guys looking at me weird?" I asked

"no reason." They all said in union sounding very suspiciously.

"okay... How did you all sleep last night?" I asked trying to break to awkwardness.

"I slept okay" said kin

"I slept fine" kon said

core starting to get a little pink said "I slept great, last night."

So, you guys wanna go swimming again?

"heck yea!" They all said in union

"okay,I'll go and you guys change" I said

***kin POV***

Corey came into me and kon's room and we all talked for a while when I heard knocking on the door I went to go see who it was and to my surprise it was laney. I was startled and said "one second" and then slammed the door in her face. I then ran to core and kon and told corey and kon who was at the door. They were as surprised as me. I then went to the door and opened it for laney.

She came in and we all talked and she left.

I then turned to core and asked "why did you get pink when you said you slept great?

"um" he put his hand behind his head "I turned pink? I didn't realize"

"what ever. Lets change so we can hit the pool!" Kon spoke for the first time.

*Laney POV*

I went back to core and my room and changed into my green bikini.

I then looked at my phone to see I had a new message and it was from Lenny.

The text read:

Laney how about we meet at the wave pool at 3:00.

I then replied:

Sure. Just don't try anything funny.

* * *

cliffhangers really stink but I have to keep you interested.

**A/n: hey guys thanks for the reviews! I am really glad you all like the story.**

**I did this chapter by myself again (my partner isn't on very much).**

I think I should stop writing this for tonight it is 1:17 am and I am kinda sleepy.


	4. The drama begins

**A/n: this is a kinda short chapter sorry. I am just really tired and I can't sleep well so my brain isn't functioning properly which causes my ideas to be kinda all over the place and crappy. This is defiantly the chapter that the drama starts. This chapter has 1032 words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sh*t .I only own my crappy ideas for this story.**

* * *

***laney POV***

It was about 9:00 am when we all got to the water park. It honestly took forever for the guys to change. Honestly they probably talked about what ever they were talking about before I went over there and then changed in 2 minutes then meet me in the lobby.

But we did finally make it to the water park. The boys decided they were going to spend the whole day here at the lazy river. Probably for the best, they would kill me if they knew I was going to hang out with a Newman.

It was still early so I decided I would go to the lazy river with the guys for a while.

***corey POV***

Lanes decided to hang out with us at the lazy river. I had mixed emotions about her being there one feeling was joy. But the other feeling was disappointment because I wanted to talk to kin and kon about laney. But she was here so I decided to have fun. I pulled some pranks and secretly stared at laney a lot. And once I flipped over laney when she was in a donut to see how she would react. It was funny. She chased after me and she finally caught me under the dark bridge. And there I made my move. I kissed her and to my surprise she kissed back but we broke the kiss really fast when we realized where we were and the twins were here too. We acted like nothing happened because we didn't want to make it awkward.

We all had fun at the lazy river. Especially me, I am not sure about Laney but that was my first kiss.

***laney POV***

I was relaxing in a donut when core came and flipped me over. It made me a little angry because I was relaxing but it was kinda funny so I decided to case him around and I actually caught him when we were under the dark bridge in the lazy river he kissed me and to my surprise I kissed back. I broke the kiss when I realized that kin and kon were here to and I think he realized it too because he broke the kiss the same time I did. I wished it could have lasted forever.

I am not sure if it was core's but that was my first kiss and to be honest it was just how I imagined me and core kissing, not really the kind of scene I imagined but it was still a great kiss.

It was getting close to 3:00 so I told the guys "hey guys. This is fun and all but I am going to the wave pool for some alone time now. Okay?"

"okay" they all said a little disappointed. But they went back to playing again.

***kin POV***

"I wonder why laney wanted alone time" I asked

"what ever, lets just have fun" kon said

"I don't know kin. Probably a girl thing." Corey said

*laney POV*

So, when I got to the wave pool Lenny was already there. I started to wonder how long he had been waiting here.

"hey laney" lenny said

"hey lenny" i said "how long have you been waiting here?"

"ummm... Maybe 10 minutes." He replied

"sorry I made you wait." I said "so are we gonna swim or not?"

"of course!" Lenny said

We talked about our band members and we had a lot of fun and a couple times we exchanged some secrets.

Then we decided to ask each other questions.

"okay you ask first lenny" i said

"um, have you had your first kiss? Lenny asked

"Yes" I said remembering my kiss under the bridge with core

"you have?! Well it's your turn to ask me a question." Lenny said

"have you ever made out with someone?" I asked

"no" lenny said embarrassed about what I just asked

The questions continued for a while when we decided we should go before our band members worried.

***lenny POV***

Me and Lenny have been at the wave pool for hours. We talked and laughed it was really fun, and we shared a couple secrets. And we asked each other questions. Honestly when Laney said she had her first kiss I was surprised. I haven't had my first kiss yet. I wonder what a kiss is like.

***laney POV***

I was about to say goodbye to Lenny and go meet up with the band again, when Lenny pulled me into a kiss. It was unexpected, he held my hands so I couldn't punch him or anything. I had no choice but to stand there while he kissed me furiously. I didn't kiss back I didn't like Lenny more then a friend. He finally broke the kiss and let go of me. I was about to beat the crap out of him but then I saw the one thing that made my heart stop, It was core, and he had seen the entire thing.

* * *

**A/n: I know you guys probably hate me because I keep cliffhanging all of my chapters.**

**but I have to keep you interested. And, it is 2:13 am and I am tired. And honestly, my brain is fried. If you dislike my story pm me and tell me why. I have gotten many things saying that I repeat myself quite a bit, I can't help it but I will try my best to stop. **

**Don't forget to review, follow and favorite.**

**P.s.s: I am probably not going to be updating soon. I am going to be starting school soon and my school loves to give over amounts of homework.**


	5. the heartbreak

Hey guys. I am sorry for the long update, I am having a hard time with writing and school is just hammering me with homework.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my idea.

* * *

***Corey POV***

I went to go see what lanes was doing and maybe even talk to her. So I went to the wave pool. When I saw Laney locking lips with not only a Newman but her gender opposite. I couldn't believe it. I was mad. I then saw laney look directly at me. I couldn't take it. I knew I couldn't yell there. I instead just stomped away back to the hotel.

***Laney POV***

I felt like I was just shot when I saw core. He looked hurt and like he was about to explode and then he stomped off.

"Lenny!" I screamed "why did you have to do that?!"

Lenny looked hurt and scared.

I saw how he looked. I knew I had taken it to far.

"I am sorry Lenny." I said "Sorry I yelled"

I apologized right before I ran off after core.

***Corey POV***

I can't believe what I just saw. Laney and lenny practically making out! I just want to punch him. I am just going to go to the room and not let anyone in. I want to be alone right now.

I ran to my room and locked the door. I then put my headphones in and had the music full blast.

"Core. I need to talk!" Laney knocked and yelled

I soon fell a sleep after a while.

***Laney POV***

I chased after core but he was too fast. When I got to the hotel he locked himself in and ignored me. I was so heart broken, the one I have loved all of my life finally gives me a chance and lenny ruins it. It was almost night time and he wouldn't let me in. I fell and started to cry. I soon just fell a sleep outside of our room. And as I slept I felt like someone was picking me up.

* * *

Sorry it's short. I needed to update it soon and I am running out of ideas. I love you guys but my school is killing me with homework.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and follows.


End file.
